Frozen
by Rose the Wary Wolf
Summary: Nana won't stand for anyone harming her son. Not the Mafia, not her husband. No one is allowed to force her Tsu-kun into the bloody world of Mafioso, even if she has to drop a few bodies for them to get the point. 3 out of 30 Song Challenge One Shots. Frozen by Within Temptation.


**I'm not sorry for my desire to make Nana badass. Cause, Mom's are badass in general to me. If they can pop out a brat, they can bitchslap someone. Simple as that.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

_I can't feel my senses_

Nana watched as her precious son tumbled down the stairs. The forming snarl on her face smoothed when her son turned to look at her.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" Nana questioned, blinking naively. Her son mumbled a response and stumbled out the door.

Nana frowned to the empty house.

_I just feel the cold_

Nana fell in love with Iemitsu the moment they met. She had tripped and was falling onto the street in the path of the oncoming traffic. She had enough time to pray for her life when someone tugged her back onto the sidewalk.

He had saved her life.

_All colors seem to fade away  
_

Her parents didn't agree with her love. They claimed that she was moving too fast. At the time, Nana didn't care. She wanted to be with this kind hearted man forever.

_I can't reach my soul_

Iemitsu promised to love her forever, to never leave her side. He promised her so many things.

Her parents warned her that his kind would never stay with her. He had another love that he would never abandon for her.

She ignored them, trusting in his honeyed words.

_I would stop running_

She was so tired of the life that she had lived, so tired of working. Iemitsu swore that he would support her. She would get to have fun, try and be a normal housewife.

He promised that she would be happy if she agreed to marry him.

_If I knew there was a chance_

When she got pregnant, she was so happy. Her family had been ecstatic. Her friends had been gleeful.

And Iemitsu had been overjoyed.

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all_

He left her a year later, swearing that he would be back. He had work to do.

Her parents muttered about how they knew this would happen when she appeared in front on their house two days afterwards.

She cried herself to sleep that night, hugging Tsuna to her chest.

_But I'm forced to let go_

Just when she had given up on seeing him again, he called her. He was coming home and bringing his boss home with him. Tsuna was confused, but smiled when she told him to.

Nana struggled to remain cheerful. She recognized the old man from her parents' lessons.

The Mafia had stolen her husband's heart from her.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

She pretended to know nothing, even when she noticed her intelligent and graceful son change. He tripped over everything and was bullied for not being smart enough.

Nana gritted her teeth and created a mantra.

'I love him, I love Iemitsu. And he loves us.'

Some days were harder than others.

_Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you_

She watched her son struggle with the sudden change for years. And her husband didn't call home once, never asking about how their son was.

She made her decision when her son came home covered in bruises.

_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you_

When Tsuna left for elementary school the next day, Nana left the house. She walked to the neighboring town, where her parents lived.

She asked to be retrained, years as a civilian dulling her skills.

_You say that I am frozen but what can I do?_

They smiled. She was their only child, the heir to their work.

It took her two years to get to her old level.

_I can feel your sorrow_

Nana smiled when the baby appeared on her doorstep, claiming to be a friend of Iemitsu. Her parents had warned her of the troubles brewing in the Mafia, muttering about how even the Arcobaleno were getting involved.

She knew what was going to happen. And Nana was not happy.

_You won't forgive me_

She had left that bloodied world to live as a civilian. She never wanted her son, her precious Tsu-kun, to have the same red hands as she did. She refused to allow her kind son to be tainted like that.

She let the baby into her house.

_But I know, you'll be alright_

"Do you want anything to drink, Reborn-chan?" she smiled at the small hitman later that same day. She had heard Tsuna screaming in fear and pain only minutes before the baby hopped down the stairs.

Reborn frowned but answered. "An espresso if you could, Maman." Nana nodded and went about making the drink without a single question.

Reborn didn't notice when she slipped something extra into the cup.

_It tears me apart that you will never know_

Nana snarled silently at the sight of the baby hitman sleeping soundly on her son's bed. Tsu-kun was shivering on the ground, carefully not touching any of the traps that littered the room.

She had really thought the poison would have killed the brat. But, it seems she underestimated his immunity.

No one was allowed to harm her son.

_But I have to let go_

While Nana continued to slip poisons into Reborn's food, the baby never seemed to notice. He just ate her food with a childish smile and never whipped out his deadly gun.

Nana refused to offer him the same courtesy, keeping knives within an arm's reach and a dagger strapped to her leg.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

The one thing that made Nana lighten up on the assassination attempts was the smile that bloomed on her son's face. With Reborn's brutal assistance, Tsu-kun was gaining life-long friends, who would happily help him in everything.

She couldn't harm someone that caused her son to smile so beautifully.

Three months after Reborn moved into her house, Nana stopped trying to kill him.

The responding smirk caused her innocent brown eyes to narrow.

_Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you_

When the two tickets for a cruise appeared in the mail, Nana was suspicious. Reborn was being sneaky again, she just knew it.

But, her parents encouraged her to go and she invited Tsu-kun to come along. With her going to training and Tsu-kun's new friends, the mother and son had not had time to bond much.

With Reborn's intervention, Tsu-kun agreed.

_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you_

Nana loved the new children that Tsu-kun brought home, she really did. However, she had wanted to spend time with the growing boy who she had raised all alone.

The brat intervened, dragging him off for Mafia business. Only Fuuta noticed her growing anger.

_You say that I am frozen but what can I do?_

Iemitsu called a few weeks later.

He was coming to visit his beloved family.

Nana responded with a happy chirp. Once he hung up, she dialed her parents.

She asked for the recipe for the strongest poison the family knew.

_Everything will slip away_

Once she had that memorized, she called one more person.

"Hibari Residence," a voice droned.

"It's Nana, is Kimiko there?" she asked. There was a brief pause.

"Of course, Nana-sama."

The housewife only had to wait a few seconds before her friend was on the line.

"What's wrong, Nana?" Hibari Kimiko, the matriarch of the Hibari Family, asked.

"Iemitsu is coming back," Nana decided to be blunt. "Make sure your son sides with Tsu-kun. He'll need everyone he can get."

Not waiting for a response, Nana hung up.

She had a lot of work to do before Iemitsu arrived.

_Shattered pieces will remain_

She was fully prepared when the man she loved appeared at her doorstep. She laughed at his jokes and served him food faithfully.

Reborn noticed her twitching fingers, but she controlled herself. It would do no good if the children saw her eagerness.

_When memories fade into emptiness_

She almost lasted the week. But, Iemitsu had to intervene and anger her.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back, tipping her completely over the edge.

She nearly screamed when she spied the Vongola Lightening Ring glittering in cute little Lambo's puffy hair.

_Only time will tell it's tale, if it all has been in vain_

It wasn't enough that he was damning their son, who was only fourteen. No, he had to drag her new charges into the bloody Mafia world as well.

Nana would not stand for it.

_I can't feel my senses_

No one was in the house when she left the safety of the kitchen. From Kyoya and Kimiko's reports, they were all at the school, battling men far more experienced than them.

She entered her room and crouched down to reach under the bed.

_I just feel the cold_

She pulled out a small wooden box, one she knew that Iemitsu had overlooked again and again. She flipped it open, gazing at the small gun inside.

While her family was more accustom to knives and poisons, they did know how to use a gun. It fact, out of her entire living family, Nana was the best with guns. Even more so then she was with knives.

She strapped it to her left leg, using her long dress to cover it up.

_Frozen_

She exited the house to walk to the school. Already, she could see lights flashing from the direction of Nami-chuu. Nana didn't rush, leisurely walking towards her destination.

_What can I do?_

She arrived just as the Rain Representative Battle came to a close. Nana watched from the shadows as Tsuyoshi's son attempted to save his opponent. The worried yells of her son only strengthened her resolve.

She mentally started to count down.

_Frozen_

10.

Tsuyoshi's son left the arena to speak with the Cervano about the fate of his opponent.

9.

Iemitsu stepped forward to congratulate the group of friends.

8.

The older team muttered in disgusted, commenting on how weak the second in command was to lose to her old friend's treasured sword style.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

7.

Kyoya slipped away from the scene, passing by her hiding form. He nodded slightly in her direction.

6.

Tsu-kun was arguing with his father, blaming him for the suffering of his friends.

_Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you_

5.

Reborn landed on her son's shoulder and smacked him over the head to silence his high-pitched voice.

4.

Her son's cries of pain caused her hands to tighten at her side. She brushed the cold metal of her gun. As tempted as she was, she needed to keep a cool head.

3.

Iemitsu patted Tsu-kun's fluffy hair and he swatted at the calloused hand in annoyance.

_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you_

2.

Tsuyoshi's son laughed, causing Tsu-kun to relax. Gokudera-kun immediately started an argument with the baseball playing boy.

Reborn shadowed his eyes with the lip of his little hat.

1.

Iemitsu turned and moved to take a step towards her Tsu-kun's enemies. Everyone silenced themselves as he fell flat on his face.

He didn't move.

_You say that I am frozen, Frozen_

Nana hide a smile as her shocked son carried his father to the hospital. He would thank her one day, she knew it. He was safer like this.

That slow acting poison always did the trick.

* * *

**I kinda wanted a more dramatic scene, where Nana shoots Iemitsu in the damn face to protect Tsuna and gets taken away by the Vendice…but I figured poison would be more surprising. Plus, I really didn't wanna have to write so many character reactions. I'm lazy like that. **

**There's been Assassin!Nana stories that I've read, but I have a strong opinion of cutting loose anything that threatens your family. That is the rule that Nana follows religiously. She left her family when they threatened her happiness. When it didn't work as well as was promised to her, she went back. So, now that Iemitsu is a threat to her son, the child she raised all by herself, like hell is she gonna allow him to screw both of them over. A loving mother will always protect their child, no matter what. **

**There's a really high chance Imma rewrite this or make a one-shot collection based on this later on. Cause Nana hunting down assassins and anyone who's a threat to Tsuna is pretty awesome to be honest. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this one shot!**


End file.
